


Your Guardian Angel ~One Shot~

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Idk if this makes sense at all, M/M, Partial Blindness, Temporary Comatose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a story of how can great loves sacrifice….</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>Famous!Louis and Ordinary!Harry<br/>Setting: Modern Time/London<br/>Pairings: Larry Stylinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel ~One Shot~

Blinding lights it was all Louis William Tomlinson saw as he emerges from his black range rover. People keep on shouting his name. Paps are surrounding the area where he was nominated as Best Single of the Year for Male category of Grammy’s.

 

“LOUIS!”

“WE LOVE YOU!”

“MARRY ME LOUIS!”

 

Louis just waves his hand and smiled as flashing lights started to shutters on and off. He keeps walking and walking on.

 

Few of his friends are also there with him. Zayn Malik the Prince of RnB, Liam Payne the Ballad Prince and Niall Horan the Irish Crooner and him, Louis Tomlinson the Prince of Pop/Rock song. People and fans tended to label them differently and they always thought they were competing with each other but no, they were actually good friends, best of friends actually along with his ex boyfriend, Harry.

 

Harry who left him because of what money? He doesn’t know. After what happened to the both of them. Harry never showed up and that was his Management says.

 

He waited. He waited for Harry.

 

For Harry to stand in front of his flat and maybe get back to where they are before but that was decade ago.  He move on and he hope Harry was happy for breaking him. For leaving him alone when he needed him the most. Where he suffered for partial blindness until he regains his eye sight.

 

Harry never showed up until now and it was better for the both of them because he doesn’t know if he will ever forgive Harry.

Who he had ‘ _loved’_ before.

 

=================

 

“TV on.” Harry’s voice doomed inside his own room.

 

He took ten steps until his reaches his couch where his pet dog, Lou-Lou lazily laying on it.

 

He scratches Lou-Lou’s head and makes a space for him to seat,

 

“Now for the Best Single of the Year, the nominees are Zayn Malik for “Because of You” (Ne-yo’s song), Liam Payne for “Moments”, Niall Horan for “Little Things” and last but not the least Louis Tomlinson for “Strong”.” Harry’s breathe hitch when he heard his ex-boyfriend’s name.

 

It still hurts for Harry after all this time. After all the sacrifices he does. It still hurt him when he remembers way back then.

 

See, Harry was Louis boyfriend before. They were inseparable and they were so in love but fate has a different plan for them.

 

=================

 

_Dec. 24, 2012…_

_It was Louis 20 th Birthday celebration and it held in a five star hotel where his family and friends are there with him. _

 

_Harry was beside Louis who greets his visitors, few celebrities like him and Harry was there beside him all smile and greet._

 

_Louis Tomlinson was the recently male grand winner of the X Factor and his management held a grand birthday party for him._

 

_“Happy Birthday, lad.” Zayn_

 

_“Yeah, Happy Birthday!” Niall._

 

_“HBD, Tommo.” Liam which was very unusual for the Prince of Ballad mind you._

 

_“Thank You. So this is Harry! Harry Styles my lovely boyfriend.” Louis_

 

_Fans and other celebrities didn’t mind that Louis was gay, he was out and proud and he was already out before he enter X Factor. Harry was with him all the way to his stardom._

_Harry was his rock._

_Harry was his inspiration._

_Harry was his strength._

_Harry was his everything._

_  
That why he doesn’t know what he will do if Harry wasn’t his side._

 

_He love Harry so much more than the love itself and himself._

 

 _The party started getting heated by the midnight strikes and everyone is a little bit tipsy and drunk._  

_“Louis man, Happy Birthday!” Simon Cowell greeted Louis._

 

_“Uncle Si!” Louis launches his drunken body to his mentor who chuckles and embrace him._

 

_“Here’s my gift for you!” In Simon’s hand dangling a silver key. A key._

 

_If there’s a key it means there is a car!_

_“Oh! This was so sick! A car?!” Louis gleefully cheered._

_“Hazza! Look!” Harry was all smile as Louis wave his brand new key to his brand new car._

_“Come!” Louis drag Harry’s hand and made their way to the lobby of the hotel._

 

_Liam, Zayn and Niall came along as they curiously wants to know Louis’s give._

_“A fucking Ferrari!” Louis high pitch voice roars. It was a black sleek Ferrari convertible._

_“Let’s try it Hazza!” Harry was hesitant because they were both drunk._

_“No, maybe tomorrow where we are both sober up.” Harry suggested._

 

_“NO! Now! Wanna try it!” Louis stubbornly said._

_“Louis!” Harry cries._

_“It’s my car! I wanna try it! Please.” Louis puppy eyes makes Harry agreed though it wasn’t right at all._

_“Fine. Just one ride.” Harry compromise._

_“Yeah. One ride.” Louis said._

 

_They both hop inside in car. Harry attaching his seat belt while Louis was admiring the car._

_“This was so sick! Look!” It was so techie and cool as Harry roams his eyes._

 

_After a minute Louis started the ignition and they sped away._

_The night was so calm and cold. London breeze. Harry was admiring the sight passing in his eyes. He like/love this life of him._

 

_Seating in a car with the love of his life. Enjoying something worth treasuring for. He loves this feeling but his guts are telling otherwise._

 

_All of a sudden loud crushes break the silence. A loud noise was heard and everything seems stops._

 

_============_

 

_Everything was white as Harry blinks his eyes open. He looks at his surroundings. He was wearing a hospital gown and an IV on injected on his right wrist. He looks for familiar face hoping to see Louis but no one was there. He was alone. All alone._

 

_Then he remembers what happened and he prayed from the bed and about to run to look for Louis when a tear streak and a mad Johanna Tomlinson enter the suite._

_“YOU! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT STOP LOUIS!” Jay accused a startled Harry._

_“J-Jay, I don’t know what are talking about?” Harry_

_“You supposed to stop Louis! But you didn’t!” Jay_

_“I stop him Jay! I swear I stop Louis from driving the car!” Harry cries._

_“But why! why it isn’t enough to stop him…” Jay helplessly sat on a chair._

_“How was he? Where’s Louis?” Harry asks._

 

_Jay stand up and enveloped Harry into a hug, “He was in the ICU. The Doctors said that he might be blind and he might not see anymore.” Jay told Harry who was dead at his spot._

_“No!” Harry cries and he tightens his arms into Jay._

 

_“His world will definitely crush down Harry. You know this famous and fame was his dream. It was dream since he was a kid. And I don’t know what will happen to him if he learned that he can’t see anything anymore.” Jay murmurs._

 

_==============_

 

“And the winner is Louis Tomlinson for Strong!” Harry blink back as he heard Louis name being called and he won the said award. Harry was happy now. He was contented that Louis achieves his dream. Even from a far, he was happy that Louis was living the life he strives for.

 

A knock on his door startled Harry. “Mr. Styles!” A soothing voice called his name.

“Coming!” Harry grab Lou-Lou’s leash and started to walk to the door.

“Hi, Harry! Time to take your meds.” The nurse said.

“Thank you, Sarah” Harry takes the med into his throat and drinks the water for him.

“Any upcoming news? Or Announcements?” Harry asks.

 

“Ahmmm.. yeah, so tomorrow all of you here are going to meet someone special cause you know people have a soft spot to the blind person here in the facility.

So yeah, dress in nice and meet us in the event center.” Sarah bid good bye as Harry closes his door.

 

===========

 

Harry woke up in darkness. He was immune to that. After a decade of being blind, he never knew what was color was.

 

He swings his legs out of the bed and took his ray bans. He took 20 steps towards his bathroom and does his deed.

 

He took 50 steps to make in the kitchen and settles for a cup of tea and cereal. He took 15 steps to feed his dog Lou-Lou.

 

“What to do today?” He asks in the air.

 

He grabs his cane and took 50 steps towards his door leaving his dog inside his room.

 

It seems that the works in the facilities started to their work since he just heard few hurried steps in his way towards the garden.

 

With the help of cane he gently sat on the wooden bench and fixes his automatic cane. He took a deep breath as he tries to sense some calmness in him.

 

The garden makes him calm whenever he felt so lonely and having an anxiety attacks. It makes him reminisce the past.

 

Wondering how he truly loves Louis and how that love set them apart.

 

========================

 

_After a few day in the hospital, Harry was discharge and able to visit Louis who suffered in partial coma. He stays beside Louis almost every day hoping and praying for him to wake up and for him to be okay but he knew to himself that when Louis wakes up, things will change._

 

_He was also hoping that Louis won’t throw a fit when he learns that he won’t be able to see again. But he knew how much Louis’s career so important._

 

_He only thinks one solution._

 

 

=======================

 

_He sat on the chapel inside the hospital. He thinks that whatever decision he’ll made was for Louis. This was all for Louis. He loves Louis so much that he will do everything for him._

_He started to kneel and pray even after this, everything will gonna be okay._

 

_======================_

 

_Harry was there, he was there when Louis started to wake up. He was there when Louis was calling for him. He was there when Louis learn the big changes in his life. He was there but he fights the urge to held Louis’s hand when he was reaching for him. He blocks his calls and watch as Louis throws a fit._

 

_He was there, so near yet so far. He was there tears and all as he watches how Louis suffered from depression due to the blindness. How Louis shuts his mind down. He was there to listen whenever Louis was having a nightmare and calling his name. He there all that time but he wasn’t there when Louis regain his sight. He didn’t see how Louis strives back._

 

_He just listens. He listened how Louis chase his dream. He listen how Louis make it to the top. He just wishes he see them all._

_But no, he never sees them all when he donated his sight to him. For his Louis._

 

_He sacrifices his own eyes for Louis because he knows he was strong and he can survive the blindness._

_His decision is for his own. He never told anybody about it and it cause so many complication but he is determined to give Louis his life back even if it cause his life too._

_That how he love Louis._

 

_One last glance and one last chance._

 

_He took a deep breath as he sat on Louis bed._

_“Harry…Harry…” He watch as Louis calls his name._

 

_He block his sobs as he reach for Louis hand._

_“I’m here. I’m here Loubear.” He whispers._

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I just wanna see you.” Louis snap._

_“But why now? Why not yesterday! Last last day! Why now? Why aren’t you there when I woke up? Why aren’t you there when I needed you! Why?!” Louis_

_“I’m sorry.” Harry murmurs._

 

_Louis smugly wipes his tears, “I. DON’T. NEED. YOU. ANYMORE!”_

_Tears started to pour into Harry’s face, “I’m sorry.”_

 

_“Sorry?! I don’t need your sorry! I don’t need you in my life anymore! Guess what, I’ll regain my eyes and when that happen, I hope to God that I won’t see you anymore!” Louis stared to thrash but Harry was strong and he tightly hug Louis._

_“Hush…I know. I know that. I just wanna see you. For the last time. I just wanna hold you when…when…” Harry sobs._

 

_“When what?” Louis asks._

 

_“Nothing…I just wanna memorize your face. Can you smile for me?” Harry asks and without further ado, Louis smiles for Harry and for the last time he smile for Harry._

 

_“Are you done? Can you get out now?” Louis harshly asks._

 

_Harry envelop him in his arms, “Yeah. Thank you for everything. I love you so much, so much Louis. Boobear. My Lou-Lou. Remember it and when you see again please move on. Move on for me. It’s for your sake too. I love you so much Louis.” Harry whispers and he untangled his arms and started to walk. He started to walk far away from his life. His world and his everything._

 

_After that day, Louis regain his eye sight, his eyes are stunning color green._

 

_Just like Harry’s._

 

===============

 

Louis woke up early for his charity work. After he suffered blindness decades ago, he started to have a charity fund racing for the blind persons.

 

He has soft spots for them. He does a mini concerts and give gift for the blind and donate in kinds and money for the institution and now he’s management and team bought thousand of Braille books for the Blinds Eyes Inc. where he will do a story telling and a few songs to sing.

 

After an hour of driving he arrive early to the Blind Eyes Inc. where he was greeted by the workers.

“Oh, good morning Mr. Tomlinson, you where early today. We are just arranging the venue. I’m Sarah by the way. A nurse here.” Sarah greeted him.

“Same too you. Well I just wanna go see first before the event started.” Louis said.

They started to walk inside where a few blind people are mingling and chatting. “Are they all blind due to accidents or in born?” Louis started to ask as he roams his eyes.

“Some are in born blind and some are from accidents. We are guiding them to be a normal person like when they suffered depression due to blindness or they deny their situation or they can’t accept it.” Sarah answered.

“So they were in good shape?” Louis asks as his eyes trains into the garden.

 

“Yeah they are. We give them the best. Therapy and everything amenities we have here. Like the garden which he put here and a miniature of waterfalls, they say that it calms them.” Sarah mentioned.

“Yeah it was beautiful.” Louis murmurs as his eyes landed to the person seating on the wooden bench.

“That was Mr. Styles. He was the oldest blind here. He was here before I was assigned here. Maybe ten years ago which is one decades. He like there, it was his favorite spot here in the facility.” Sarah informs.

 

Louis feels like he has been punched. “Mr. Styles?” He stared at the curly haired man.

“Yeah, Harry Styles.” Sarah said.

“H-Harry S-Styles?” Tears started to pour into Louis eyes.

“Yeah? Do you know him?” Sarah asks.

 

Louis nods and step towards Harry. He wants an answer. He want to know something.

======================

 

Harry felt like someone is watching over him. He heard a few footsteps into his right side.

“Sarah?” He asks and waited for an answer.

 

He frowns, “You’re not Sarah? Who are you?” He asks as his heart started to beat faster.

 

“It’s me. Louis.” The owner of the footsteps answered and he was shock.

 

“H-How…W-Why are you…” “How do I found you?” Harry nods.

 

“Maybe a coincidence and I was here for some charity works.” He heard as Louis took a deep breath.

 

“Oh…Take a seat.” Harry murmurs as he made a space for Louis.

 

“Ten years…”Louis whispers.

 

“Yeah, ten years…” Harry repeats.

“Ten years since you’ve been gone. Ten years past since you walk away from me. Ten years since then. Ten years since I lose my hope that you’ll be back after all.” Louis state.

 

Harry look into his right where he sense Louis. “Yeah ten years and still I’m sorry.”

Louis looks at Harry. “You are blind?”

“Yes.” Harry

“How?”

 

“Because I love you.” Harry.

 

Louis sobs, “Love me?”

“Yeah, I love you. Still if I may say. I love you that I want you to chase your dreams. I love you because I want you to be okay. I love you because I want you to have the life you want. I just love you.” Harry

“That’s why…” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, that why I gave you my eyes. I give back your life even if it takes mine.” Harry smiled at the thought.

 

“You shouldn’t done it.” Louis said.

“I just did and now here we are talking like nothing happened in the past. I’m okay now. I’m okay here.” Harry said.

 

And suddenly a warm feeling envelop Harry. “That’s why you weren’t there when I woke up. I was calling your name. I was reaching for you. That why whenever I look into the mirror, this eye always reminds me of you.” Louis sobs into his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I guess that’s how love capable of doing. Love is sacrifice. You don’t have to feel guilty.” Harry rubs Louis back.

 

“Why I shouldn’t when I said mean things to you but you still love me. You give your eyes to me.” Louis was wrecked into Harry’s arms.

“It’s okay. We are all fine now. You move on. I’m great full that your dreams came true even if I’m not there.” Harry whispers.

“I-I-I still love you Harry.” Out of nowhere Louis murmurs.

“Y-You do?”

 

He feels Louis nods, “Yeah, after all this time that I thought you left me. I thought that you didn’t care for me at all. I always looking at the crowd in every concert that I have

hoping to see you again and asks you this things.”

“And I hope these answered your questions.”

Louis pulls, “Yeah it does. I love you Hazza.” The spaces between them vanish as the two sealed it with a kiss.

 

==============================

 

For the last ten years of Harry in the facility, he was able to go out. With Lou-Lou of course. Louis arranges Harry’s papers.

 

Louis took Harry hands as he guides him towards his car.

“Let’s go home?” Louis.

“Yeah, let’s go _home_.” Harry smiles.

 

He never sees these coming again.

 

He never sees that after all his sacrifices are worth it that Louis still love him and accepted him into his life.

 

_One Year later…._

**@Harry_Styles_Tomlinson:** Happy one year to my hubby **@Louis_Tomlinson :) xx** pic.twitter.com/12haj-angh

 

After that tweet, Harry closes his eyes and snuggles deeper into his husband’s arms.

 

Blind or not Louis accepts Harry with all of his heart.

 

 

**"Maybe every sacrifices and decisions you do into your life are worth it just like what Harry does."**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I TRIED MY BEST HERE :) XX.
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS FREE TO DO SO.... XX


End file.
